The following background information may present examples of specific aspects of the prior art (e.g., without limitation, approaches, facts, or common wisdom) that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon. Motorcycle riders often enjoy a loud exhaust, partially since motorcycle riders feel the loud exhaust can alert other motorists of their presence. Also, it is believed that an unmuffled exhaust (i.e., straight pipes) provides better performance in sanctioned racing events. Presently some noise ordinances exist and are being proposed that require the sound from vehicle exhausts to remain below set loudness limits.
By way of educational background, an aspect of the prior art generally useful to be aware of is that currently some exhaust muffling systems are available. Some of these currently available systems are made specifically for automobiles rather than motorcycles. One particular exhaust system for automobiles comprises a Y-shaped design in a two-inch diameter. Also, some of these currently available systems require motors to operate. Many currently available systems comprise butterfly valves to control the flow of the exhaust gasses.
In view of the foregoing, it is clear that these traditional techniques are not perfect and leave room for more optimal approaches.
Unless otherwise indicated illustrations in the figures are not necessarily drawn to scale.